


All the way home I'll be warm

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [52]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cuddles, Drabbles, Hot Chocolate, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mistletoe, baking together, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Christmas song-inspired Baeksoo drabbles to celebrate the holidays! Tags will be added as I go.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is happy about the snow (not the first time I will be writing this) and he shows Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall only say this once, but because I'm writing this as I go whatever I write is 100% unedited and probably not even reread lmao. I just. I HAVE to write Christmas drabbles okay. And if I read what I write I will refuse to post them and that is no bueno. Trash or not you will get cute Christmas drabbles this year >:(

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun looked behind him to beam at Kyungsoo before pressing his face against the window again, kicking his feet behind him as he leaned over the back of the couch. His breath was fogging up the glass and he could feel the cold brushing his nose but he was glowing. “Look at how much it’s snowing!”

“Hm…” Kyungsoo leaned over him, “That is a lot.”

When Baekhyun felt a small hand playing with his hair he immediately felt like falling over. “Sehunnie,” Baekhyun cooed. Their son was reaching for him in his husband’s arms, and Kyungsoo laughed before passing him over. “Why aren’t you sleeping yet? It’s past your bedtime!”

“He was being fussy. I guess he wanted to see the snow too.”

“Were you giving your dad trouble?” Baekhyun nuzzled his nose against Sehun’s cheek and kissed him all over, heart swelling with the giggles he was granted with. It hadn’t been more than a year since Sehun was born, but Baekhyun was already in love. Really, he was so, so lucky to have him. Pecking him one more time on the nose, Baekhyun brought his shoulder closer to the window so that Sehun could look outside. “Look, Sehun. Isn’t it snowing a bunch?”

“It’s pretty,” Kyungsoo said quietly beside him.

“Not as pretty as you.”

Baekhyun loved how his husband’s nose scrunched as he laughed, embarrassed. “Stop, please.”

“Just like that. Laugh more; it makes you even prettier.”

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo’s ears were red as he smacked him on the shoulder.

“Ow, what?” Baekhyun made a show of looking attacked. He gasped and turned Sehun away. “Don’t show our child violence!”

Although he looked like he wanted to smack him again, Kyungsoo relented. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

“As punishment-”

Cutting him off, Kyungsoo leaned forward and kissed him, gentle and sweet. Baekhyun melted instantly. When Kyungsoo drew back he wet his lips.

“As- as punishment,”

“Yes?”

“Uh...”

Kyungsoo laughed, his smile only further serving to short-circuit Baekhyun's brain. When he reached for Sehun, Baekhyun passed him over and watched his husband stand. “I’m going to put Sehun to bed now," Kyungsoo said smugly. "He’s getting sleepy.”

“Me too?”

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo bent down to press a quick kiss to his forehead before turning to leave. “I guess I’ll tuck you in afterwards, if you’re still awake.”

Baekhyun cheered as Kyungsoo shook his head and called after him, “I love you!”

“Yeah," Kyungsoo said. He disappeared up the stairs but not before Baekhyun saw his smile. "Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Baekhyun bake, and Baekhyun complains about their whisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non song-inspired short lolol I guess this fic will just be a series of Christmas drabbles in general xD

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun said, even as he furiously stirred the cake mixture. “Why don’t we have a normal whisk?”

He was standing in front of the counter, feet planted and holding the metal whisk with both hands. It was the kind that didn’t have a comfortable handle; instead it was just dinky metal that made his hand cramp up. Even worse, the cake batter he was currently mixing was thick as shit, maybe even thicker, and trying to stir it meant fighting physics with what little strength he had. 

He was not a baker. The only reason why he was making mini Christmas cakes as gifts was because his boyfriend was, and he’d prematurely gotten excited about baking with him. Wearing aprons together, listening to Christmas music, baking. It was supposed to be cute. But it wasn’t cute.

Baekhyun let out a whine and put down the whisk, massaging his fingers. Who knew it would hurt this much?

He forgot about his question from earlier but Kyungsoo glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “‘Normal?’”

“Yes, normal. Look at this.” Baekhyun held up the offending object, leaning against the counter to regain energy. “How am I supposed to stir with this?”

Kyungsoo cooed, but the sarcasm in his voice effectively negated any sense of sympathy. “Aw, is it too hard on our Baekhyunnie’s weak, small hands?”

“What?! My hands are-“

“They are not bigger than mine.”

“They totally are.” Tossing the whisk back into the bowl, Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm and then his hand, interrupting him in the middle of chopping chocolate bars.

Kyungsoo tsked, but didn’t pull away as Baekhyun inspected his hand and lined their fingers up.

“They’re basically the same size.”

“Okay, but,” Baekhyun said. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Let me cut the chocolate. I don’t want to stir anymore.”

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo passed him the knife and traded spots. “At this point, I’m pretty sure I did ninety percent of this whole project.”

“Hey.” Not fair, he was the baker between the two of them. “Eighty.”

“Alright, eighty.” Kyungsoo laughed and Baekhyun smiled, breaking into song when _All I Want For Christmas is You_ started up on the radio. He finished chopping in a fraction of the time it would have taken him to stir, and when he looked over Kyungsoo was just about finishing up, stirring a bit more to make sure it was exactly how he wanted it. Although his boyfriend wasn’t much of a perfectionist, his attention to detail became significantly more pronounced in the kitchen. He was muttering something about its consistency, though Baekhyun didn’t see anything wrong with the batter. 

“How are you doing that?” He asked, watching him whisk once more.

Kyungsoo looked up and blinked. “...Mixing?”

“It’s just so smooth. Isn’t your arm hurting?”

“You’re just weak.”

“Take that back!”

Smiling, Kyungsoo shook his head and put the whisk down, moving the bowl to the side. He inspected Baekhyun’s work. “You already did the hard part for me so it was easier. I’m not a baking god, Baekhyunnie. Now help me put this batter in the cake pan.”

Obediently, Baekhyun held the bowl while Kyungsoo put the mix in the pans. Then he watched him put the cake pans in the oven and observed them once they were inside.

“What are you doing? You know it’ll cook slower if you watch it, right?”

Suspiciously, Baekhyun looked up at him. He was teasing him again. When he was satisfied with his stink eye he turned back to the oven window. “Do you think it’ll taste good?”

“Of course. We made it, didn't we?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said, smiling in spite of himself. “I guess we did.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo stays up and Baekhyun helps him make mochi.

It’s four in the morning when Baekhyun wakes to the sounds of desperate mixing, tired out of his mind but exasperated enough to clamber out of bed and pad down the hallway towards the light. Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo is the one making all the noise. He’s not mixing but furiously rolling out what Baekhyun figures is dough. His back is turned to him. 

“Honey,” Baekhyun says, voice rough from sleep. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Kyungsoo pauses in his dough-rolling and looks to him for a moment. He looks just as exhausted as Baekhyun does, if not more. “I’m making something,” he says. Before he starts again, Baekhyun hears him mutter, “please, for the love of god, stop me.”

“It’s four in the morning.”

“I know.”

“Come to bed.”

“I can’t.” Kyungsoo picks up a cup and begins to cut out circles from the dough. “I need to bring this to the company party tomorrow and-“

“Just tell them to fuck off and make their own cookies.”

“They aren’t cookies. They’re mochi.”

Baekhyun stares at him. “You’re kidding, right? It’s the middle of winter.”

“They asked for it.” Kyungsoo lets out a quiet sob, but a second later it’s as if nothing happened as he continues his work. “I’m almost done. Go back to sleep.”

“Jagi.”

“Mm.”

Drawing close, Baekhyun puts his hands on his shoulders and leans against him. “Come to bed with me.”

“I have to finish this before I sleep,” Kyungsoo says. 

“Tell them you couldn’t make it because your husband couldn’t sleep without you.” Baekhyun closes his eyes and rests his cheek on top of his hand. “You can say I kept bugging you to stay with me and you couldn’t get anything done.”

He’s unconvinced, Baekhyun can tell without even hearing him say, “I already said I’d bring it. It just sucks that I had to do this so last minute. I didn’t have any other time to make it.”

Baekhyun hums. He feels sleepy, but he doesn’t want to go back to their bedroom without Kyungsoo. “Let me help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Yawning loudly, he separates from him and stretches before taking a look at his work. “So what should I do?”

Kyungsoo instructs him on filling and closing the mochi shell while he makes more of the wrapping. The two of them work in relative silence, both half-asleep, until they’re putting it all in the freezer. Then all that’s left is to clean up, which they accomplish quickly and without issue, Kyungsoo putting away ingredients and Baekhyun washing the dishes. 

“Thank god,” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his face. “I love you.”

“I know.” Baekhyun reaches out and takes his hand, urging him to follow. “Come sleep now.”

“Alright, alright.” Kyungsoo lets him lead him to their bed. Finally. Snuggling in his embrace, Baekhyun feels him kiss his forehead gently. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Mm.” _Anytime,_ he means to say, but he’s already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I am able to post another chapter later today, and hopefully my friend and I will have finished editing our reactions to EXO’s winter albums! Guys. I am so in love with their winter albums. You will hear me say this forever lmao. What I want for Christmas KILLS ME. 
> 
> And of course the entire Universe album (Lights Out makes me cry, seriously) but those aren’t very Christmas-y. Anyway! Happy Christmas Eve! Unless you live in a completely different part of the world in which case I don’t know if I’m early or late. But happy whatever anyway 😆


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules of mistletoe are in-discriminatory.

“Who,” said Kyungsoo, balancing haphazardly on a stool while leaning a palm on the counter to reach up, “decided to put this shit here?”

Obviously it was Baekhyun. They were the only two at Chanyeol’s house at the moment, tasked with decorating the place while the owner went out to buy alcohol and other things for the Christmas party. Normally they’d have more hands on deck, but the usual group was busy. Jongdae had work up until an hour before, and Minseok was on his way back from visiting his parents. As for Junmyeon, Jongin, and Sehun, they had no excuse aside from being lazy. At least Yixing was helping out, shopping with Chanyeol for supplies. Everyone being unavailable, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were left to clean up and decorate, so they were the only two at the house.

Stretching to reach the ceiling, Kyungsoo didn’t realize the stool wobbling until he felt Baekhyun’s hands on his waist, steadying him. “Whoops. Don’t fall.”

“Did you put this here?” Kyungsoo managed to tug the fake mistletoe down just before the seat really began to shake. He swatted Baekhyun away. “Hold onto the chair instead. That literally does nothing.”

“I’m spotting you, though. And yeah, of course I put that there. Who else?”

Right. Who else? “Are you just taping mistletoe randomly around the house? I saw one hanging in the bathroom earlier.”

“Did you move it?” Baekhyun tsked, taking the mistletoe that Kyungsoo held out for him. “It was strategic, though.”

“No one is kissing in the bathroom, Baekhyun.” 

“You never know.”

Kyungsoo fixed the plants on the counter and grabbed a paper towel. Searching for the window cleaner he said, “Go vacuum or something instead of taping Chanyeol’s walls. I swear, it’s going to be summer and he’s going to find one of those in his toilet or something.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“You put it in the bathroom, though,” Kyungsoo said.

He watched Baekhyun look beneath the counter and pull out the bottle of window cleaner. He handed it to him. “It’s all a part of my master plan.”

That was all he said before skipping to the other room, presumably to get the vacuum as instructed. Shaking his head, Kyungsoo wiped the windows, checking the time and deciding they were making decent progress. One thing about Baekhyun: although he fooled around a lot, he was actually pretty reliable. If they kept this up they would finish early.

As a matter of fact, by the time Chanyeol and Yixing returned they were finished, sitting on the couch to rest. Baekhyun had his feet up on Kyungsoo’s lap, both of them chatting while on their phones to pass the time. “Woah.” Chanyeol whistled. “My house looks great.”

“You guys finished already?” Looking around, Yixing set down the plastic bags and stretched. “Even though it was the two of you.”

“Well, we’re such a good team,” Baekhyun said, grinning. “Right, Kyungsoo?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, mistletoe.” Chanyeol pointed to the messily-taped plastic adorning the entrance of the kitchen and looked at Yixing. At the same time both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun protested the sweet kiss that the two of them shared, covering their eyes to protect their innocence.

“Get a room!” Baekhyun called after the two of them. Chanyeol stuck out his tongue before disappearing into the kitchen with his boyfriend. 

“He has a whole house,” Kyungsoo pointed out. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Seeing those two together...” he shuddered. “Weird.”

“Agreed.” In spite of their words, both of them smiled. Truthfully, Kyungsoo knew he couldn’t be happier for his best friend. Chanyeol and Yixing getting together was recent news, though it was coming long before it was announced. Their friends had even made a bet on it; Kyungsoo didn’t participate, but apparently Baekhyun had won a share of the prize. Perks of being childhood friends with the focus of a bet. He knew the outcome even before the bet was made. “It’s cute,” Kyungsoo said, returning his gaze to his phone. 

“The PDA? I don’t know...”

“You’re the one who put the mistletoe there.”

“It wasn’t for them!” Baekhyun protested. 

Kyungsoo didn’t linger on the statement too much, only wondered for a second who it was for before saying, “The rules of mistletoe are in-discriminatory.”

“Are you saying that no matter who the two people are, they have to kiss if they’re under mistletoe?”

“That is what I meant by in-discriminatory, yes.”

“Then...”

When he said nothing more, Kyungsoo looked up. “What?”

“Nothing,” Baekhyun said quickly. He swung his feet over and stood. “I’m going to go see if they need help.”

Kyungsoo watched him go before sighing and following suit. Even though he was tired, might as well offer his assistance too.

They cooked and set up for the party in no time together, singing Christmas songs from the radio as they worked. Kyungsoo had to admit that he was having fun just preparing with the three of them, that by the time their friends arrived it felt like the party had already been going on. He relaxed on the couch with a drink while everyone had a good time, catching up with Jongin who he hadn’t seen in a couple of weeks.

“You said hi to your mom for me, right?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin had gone back home like Minseok. Since the Kyungsoo and Jongin were childhood friends, he saw his mom like his own, and he was more than a little disappointed he wasn’t able to go down with him. 

“Yeah, I did. She said to tell you not to overwork yourself and have a merry Christmas. Also she wanted me to give you some of the cookies she made, so I have some to give you later.”

Of course she made him bring cookies. Really, he loved Jongin’s mom. “I should have sent a gift through you.”

“What am I, a package deliverer?”

“Clearly.”

“Hey!” Kyungsoo laughed at Jongin’s shove. “What are you looking for, Hyung?”

“Hm?” He hadn’t even realized he was looking around. “Nothing.”

“If it’s Baekhyun hyung, he’s in the extension.”

He couldn’t see him through door windows, though. “How do you know?”

“Go see for yourself.” The smirk on Jongin’s face was anything but subtle. 

“No, it’s fine.”

Jongin shoved his shoulder. “Come on! He’s all alone. He shouldn’t be alone on Christmas.”

If he was all alone, wasn’t he doing that to himself? Their friends were all over the house. “Well same for you. You shouldn’t be alone on Christmas.”

“I’m not alone.” Jongin looked around and brightened, grabbing Sehun, who was passing by for a drink, by the arm. “I have Sehun!”

“What?” But he was already trapped, so he settled beside Jongin and seemed to instantly get the mood. “Go ahead, hyung. Baekhyun’s in the extension.”

“So I’ve heard,” Kyungsoo muttered. “Fine, if you want me gone that much.” 

He walked away to their assurances that that wasn’t the case, encountering Jongdae while filling up two mugs of hot chocolate (“Baekhyun’s in the extension,” he mentioned without prompt.) Then he grabbed a blanket, too lazy to get his jacket, and stepped out into the cold.

Baekhyun was, in fact, there, sitting in the dark with his back to Kyungsoo, looking out the large windows to the full moon. They met eyes through the reflection as he walked in, and Baekhyun patted the chair beside him. “Ooh, another blanket. Share with me. This one isn’t enough.”

“What are you doing out here anyway?” Kyungsoo handed him a mug of hot chocolate and brought the blanket around Baekhyun’s shoulders as he settled beside him. “The party’s inside.”

“I was waiting for you,” Baekhyun said.

“Why? What do you need?”

The scrunched up face he got in response made him snort. “What, I have to need something to be waiting for you?”

“Well, yeah.”

He considered that. Bringing the mug to his lips, he blew on the top and said, “You got me hot chocolate so you’ve fulfilled your role.”

“Then I guess I’ll go...” Kyungsoo laughed when Baekhyun grabbed his wrist. “So it’s not just hot chocolate?” He teased. “What else?”

“Nothing else.”

“Nothing else you need?”

“I only need you.”

He scoffed. Whether his cheeks were red from the cold or from his words, he couldn’t truthfully say. “Smooth.”

“Oh, hey.” The surprise was so fake, Kyungsoo almost laughed. “Who put this mistletoe here?”

As it so happened, when he looked up there was mistletoe, that same cheap plastic that he’d taken down twice already. Baekhyun was grinning when he returned his gaze. “All a part of your master plan?”

“You know it.” Kyungsoo watched his gaze drop. “So,” Baekhyun said, wetting his lips. “What did you call the rules of mistletoe?”

“I don’t know. What did I call it?”

Baekhyun drew closer. “In-discriminatory, right?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo breathed.

They were just a hair away from one another when the door swung open and Junmyeon appeared, spraying the two of them with silly string and cackling. Baekhyun set his mug to the side and sprang up as Junmyeon yelled “merry Christmas!”, chasing after him.

“I’m going to kill you!” Baekhyun yelled. Kyungsoo cried laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IT’S CHRISTMAS!!
> 
> Weird weird weird ahhh weird 😖 Merry Christmas or late merry Christmas depending on where you live. I love you all and I hope Christmas is/was a soft happy lovely safe warm day ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Oh! Because I was asked! The youtube channel I have with my friend is called popopeasreacts (don’t ask about the name I don’t know either 😂.) We really just do it for ourselves but if you want to check it out go ahead. Actually recently we listened to all of EXO’s winter albums. They’re so good 🥺
> 
> Okie merry Christmas ilyyyy 💕💕💕


End file.
